


Caturday

by Santheum



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santheum/pseuds/Santheum
Summary: Lex has a feline adventure that gets him more than just a secret.





	Caturday

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [变猫日（Caturday）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783212) by [MaxineXX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineXX/pseuds/MaxineXX)



> I started writing this because, I mean, _come on_ , Lex would obviously be a hairless cat. Enjoy the fluff and the filth~

Lex had just enough time to think, _well shit_ , before the bolt of magic hit him between the eyes. It was like being struck by lightning, and Lex gasped, his body twisting painfully out of shape.

“I’ll show you what I do to traitors,” Circe hissed, magic crackling around her.

It hurt so much his vision grayed, but whatever Circe was doing, Lex wasn’t given the luxury of passing out. Cold agony coursed through him, and he was dimly aware of the world getting larger - or was he getting smaller? His clothes were loosening rapidly, and Lex let out a strangled yelp as he was swallowed by his shirt.

What a painful way to remember why sorcery was the _bane_ _of his life_. Panting for breath, Lex forced himself to stand, even though it hurt beyond reason - but he’d be damned if he gave Circe the satisfaction of seeing him crumble. There was still the acrid smell of magic in the air - knowing Circe, she wasn’t done with him yet.

Right on cue, the sidewalk exploded. Another thunderbolt flew through the air, and Lex leapt up, stumbling over his legs. Clumsily, he turned and fled into an alley, adrenaline surging through him. If Circe caught him he was _dead_ \- she was pretty imaginative when it came to killing her enemies, although Lex had never imagined himself in that unenviable position before. Static electricity sizzled in his wake, sending up jets of steam from the wet ground.

“Come back here, you little worm!” Circe screeched, zapping another thunderbolt. Lex yelped, leaping over a trashcan. “I’ll teach you!”

Darting through a hole in a fence, he didn’t waste time checking to see if Circe was behind him. Her angry cries were still ringing in his ears - at least she’d made him small enough to fit through tight spaces. Squeezing behind a dumpster, Lex sank low to the ground, panting hard.

He needed to get a grip, before Circe turned him into something worse, like a lawn ornament. His hiding space was too exposed, but he wasn’t about to run out blindly. Straining his hearing, there were muffled crashes in the distance, and the distinct smell of ozone - Circe was still destroying things, but further away now, and he risked a moment to catch his breath.

Dread curled in the pit of his stomach, and Lex took stock of himself. Whatever she’d turned him into, he was small - he’d been running on four legs, so definitely some kind of animal. Looking down, he flexed a pair of hairless paws, turning his head to see a slinky, hairless tail. Molerat? No, God - he was one of those ugly hairless cats.

Opening his mouth, Lex hissed in displeasure, unleashing his claws. That bitch!

Lex liked to think of himself as a realist, and there was no sugar coating this - he knew exactly how screwed he was. Firstly, now he was stuck as an animal, no-one knew where he was. His security team would be waiting at the other end of the street, but he’d been turned around - it was too risky to go back, especially as Circe blocked his path.

Lex closed his eyes, a knot forming in his throat. His security team was as good as dead if he didn’t go back to warn them. They’d come looking for him, and only find one hell of a pissed off witch.

The plan should have worked. He’d had laid it out perfectly, and Circe even had the good grace to walk right into his trap.

“What a disaster,” Lex said, or tried to. Instead his voice came out as a pathetic mewl, and he cringed.

This was why he detested dealing with Circe. Not only was she magic, she was a also complete certified psychopath, beyond the reach of money or reason. They’d had a certain _disagreement_ , and Lex had decided to take matters into his own hands. Well, _that_ trap had certainly backfired spectacularly - the Justice League wouldn’t be thanking him anytime soon.

Flicking his tongue out, Lex tried to get his bearings. Circe was too close still, and he needed to find somewhere to hide before she found him. He would have to trust his security team to retreat, because he was no good to them right now.

At least he still had his wits about him. Circe was a decent witch, but she wasn’t _that_ good - he’d already be dead if she was. Taking a deep breath, he urged his heart to slow, flexing his claws and clenching them like fists. Think now, panic later - he needed to find someone to help him, quickly. Mercy hated cats, so that option was right out. It wasn’t exactly the kind of thing you made a contingency plan for (an oversight he would take care of in the future) but someone could come looking for him. With any luck, he’d figure out a way to communicate. But then what?

Science wasn’t really the answer - his consciousness was still intact, but who knew what had happened to his body. He could have been transmogrified, or his body was floating somewhere in another dimension. And wasn’t that thought rather chilling? It was too risky to experiment with, which meant he would have to turn to magic.

Lex suppressed a shudder. Not even all the money in the world could protect him from life’s little unfairnesses.

Peering out from behind his dumpster, Lex stepped cautiously into the street. He was perilously close to Suicide Slum - he needed to get to Main Street, quickly. LuthorCorp plaza was too many blocks away, but if he managed to hijack a ride on the subway, that might be an option. The very idea made him growl low in his throat - the subway was a special kind of hell, but as the saying went, beggars can’t be choosers.

Slinking out into the foot traffic, Lex hugged the wall to avoid being stepped on. No one paid him much attention - Metropolis residents were used to stranger things than stray cats, and they might look kindly on something that could deal with the rat problem. Urg, what a thought. He might be a cat, but he wouldn’t be eating a filthy rat anytime soon.

The street wasn’t very busy, but it was a brisk day. An updraft of wind cut right to his bones, and Lex shivered, hunkering down on his paws. It was a wonder these creatures had even survived to become pets - if he didn’t get somewhere warm soon, he had a sinking feeling that he wouldn’t be around much longer himself.

Shuffling around a corner, Lex twisted his ears forward, stopping in his tracks.

“... just tell him to wait dammit! We’ll be there in a minute!”

He’d know that shrill voice anywhere. Lois Lane was marching down the sidewalk towards him, her phone glued to her ear. It would have been the height of pettiness to sink his claws into her tights and run away, but Lex wasn’t stupid enough to attract her attention - no matter how satisfying it would be. Hugging the building, he kept his body low, eyeing her as she walked past.

Come to think of it, maybe he could follow her and sneak into the Daily Planet. Not his favourite place by far, but it was near LuthorCorp, and significantly warmer than out here.

“Hey.”

Lex whipped his head around, glaring up - and up - at the man hovering over him. Oh god, _no -_ just when things couldn’t possibly get any worse. He should have paid more attention - wherever Lane was, there was always another person who was never far behind.

“What are you doing out here, little guy?” Clark said, crouching down.

“Who are you - oh my god,” Lane stopped, staring at him in horror. “Smallville, you are _not_ going to pick up that fleabag, are you?”

Clark tilted his chin stubbornly, his eyes shining with empathy. Typical Clark Kent - Lex might have been flea bitten, but Clark would still pick him up and find him a loving home.

“Oh, come on Lois. This isn’t some street cat - I’m pretty sure these guys are pedigree. I bet someone’s missing him.”

Staying low to the ground, Lex eyed Clark suspiciously. It occurred to him that letting himself be rescued by Clark might not be such a bad idea. A hit to his pride, but where Clark was, the JLA was never far behind. He would just need to get a message to his people through them, and this mess could be straightened out.

Before he’d had a chance to approach, Clark had him. Blinking in surprise, Lex suddenly found himself wriggling in a strong pair of arms, hissing his annoyance. Even as a cat, Clark _still_ manhandled him.

“Urg,” Lois made a face. “It’s so ugly though. Why would anyone want one?”

If Lane would just move a bit closer, he’d show her exactly what ugly looked like.

Clark had a look on his face that Lex did not want to decipher. It was moving dangerously close to mushy. “Poor little guy’s probably cold. I bet he’s hungry too.”

Lois threw her arms up in disgust. “I can’t believe you! Just don’t bring that thing anywhere near me.”

“Sure thing Lois,” Clark said, his big bear paw of a hand coming down on Lex’s head. He tried to sink away, yowling, but for all his strength, Clark was surprisingly gentle. His fingers slid over the soft skin of Lex’s head, scratching lightly at a spot just by his ear. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant - in fact, if Lex had been feeling slightly more generous, he might have said it felt… nice.

 

* * *

 

“Kent, what is that cat doing here?” Perry said, a cigar dangling precariously from his lips.

Clark resisted the urge to put a protective arm around the stray, letting it wander around his desk. It was fairly inquisitive, and it was amusing to think the cat was attempting to read his badly scrawled notes.

“It’s um, a missing cat?” Clark hedged, sliding the stapler away from a very determined kitty paw. Perry glared at him like a misspelt headline, and Clark hastily added. “He uh, is one of those rare breeds, you know? I was thinking about putting an ad in the morning addition.”

“Kent, this ain’t the Smallville Ledger,” Perry growled, the vain in his head starting to throb.

Sensing impending danger, the cat lept from the desk and onto Clark’s shoulder, circling around his neck like a strange scarf.

“I know chief, I know,” Clark raised his hands in what he hoped was a placating manner, giving the cat a little head scritch. It was smarter than most of the interns, knowing to avoid Perry instinctively. “I’ll get him out of here.”

Perry eyed the cat, chewing on the end of his unlit cigar. “See that you do. And where’s my article on the new feature garden at Memorial Hall?”

“Right on it chief,” Clark said quickly, “I’ll have it on your desk by noon.”

Perry walked away, shaking his head and muttering to himself, and Clark sighed in relief.

“Twenty minutes and you’ve already gotten me in trouble,” he said, turning his head to inspect the cat. It rubbed its cheek down his jaw, and Clark let out a soft huff of laughter, surprised by the affection. “Don’t think you can buy me off by being cute. Who’s a bad kitty?”

The cat responded by jumping off his shoulder and onto his keyboard. It smacked at the keys with determination, its tail flicking Clark in the face.

“Whoa there buddy, I actually have work to do.” Clark lifted the cat quickly, dropping it in his lap. A pair of sharp teeth latched onto his thumb, gnawing him. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he sighed, pulling his thumb free.

A weird determination seemed to come over the cat, and Clark spent the next hour trying to keep the thing away from his keyboard. It sulked on his desk, it’s big luminous eyes watching him. Clark was wise to its games now - it would cuddle up to him and rub its cheeks all over his hands, before attacking the keyboard with renewed vigor. It seemed upset that Clark was paying more attention to the keyboard than giving it ear rubs.

By the time he hit print on his article, Clark knew it was time to do something with the cat.

Standing, he scooped the protesting animal into his arms. “Alright buddy, I guess you’d better stay in my apartment until I find your owners.”

“Smallville, you are not talking to that cat, are you?”

Urging himself not to flush, Clark laughed. “Well, at least he listens to me.”

Lois narrowed her eyes at him. “You’d better be going out to get me a coffee and a tuna sub.”

“Yes ma’am,” Clark flashed her a charming smile before he made a break for the elevators. The cat had calmed down somewhat, and was looking at him again, a sharp intelligence in it’s gaze. “Sorry about this,” Clark said, carefully holding its head in place as he sped to his apartment.

The cat was surprisingly chill about it, alert and looking around as they stopped in the foyer. He wasn’t sure why he’d apologized, but then the cat was weirdly intense.

“Okay buddy,” he said, opening his door and letting the cat leap out of his arms. “You’re gonna stay here for a bit, until I find out where you came from.”

Clark watched it for a moment, amused again as it began to inspect his kitchen. “You know,” he said thoughtfully, drawing those luminous eyes to him again. “I think I have some canned tuna.”

The cat followed him as he took out a can and emptied it into a bowl, rubbing against his legs and being a generally adorable nuisance. Clark had never considered himself a cat person, but there was something about the weird little guy that he liked. Putting the bowl on the floor, he ran a hand along the cat’s smooth, hairless back, giving its tail a light stroke.

“I gotta go back to work now,” he said softly, as if the cat could understand him. “You stay out of trouble. And no peeing on the furniture until I get home, okay?”

The cat ignored him, and Clark couldn’t help a small smile. He always fell for the aloof ones.

 

* * *

 

Lex had waited years, almost a decade, for Clark to finally reveal himself. He knew, of course - had known for a long time, but it was something else to see Clark actually _use_ his powers.

There had always been that nagging doubt - there were incidents that Lex had never been able to fully explain, when Clark got hurt or lost his abilities. They were blips on the map, adding to the mystery. Getting any explanation out of Clark would be nigh on impossible, but just a demonstration of his speed was more than Lex had ever seen him reveal. Not that it made him feel better - the most galling part was that it had taken accidental subtifuge for Clark to finally give himself up, which was a hollow victory at best.

Clark was gone now, and Lex was left to explore his private space in peace. The only good thing he could say about Circe was that the transformation was complete - he had all the heightened senses of a cat, and a strange filter in his brain that was designating things in a way his human mind wouldn’t.

The apartment smelt like Clark. Lex knew how to classify a fine wine down to its most distinctive notes, but if pressed, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to identify what Clark actually _smelt_ like. He was different to the other people Lex had come into contact with today - Perry White smelt of cigars and old skin, whilst Lane mostly smelt of cheap perfume and a tang that his cat brain identified as stress. Clark’s scent was clean, organic - almost scentless, until you got really close to him.

Lex spent a little while following that scent around the apartment, until he found Clark’s rumpled bed, where the scent was strongest. Jumping up, Lex settled himself on the sheets, feeling strangely lethargic. Perhaps that was another part of his catness - he was tired suddenly, his energy all used up, and the pull of sleep was too seductive to ignore. He had so much he needed to do, his company needed him, his people needed him, Circe was still on a rampage - but as soon as he closed his eyes, his worries dulled, and velvety blackness enveloped him.

When Lex woke, it was dark outside. His eyes adjusted almost instantly, his body tensing in alertness.

Clark was standing in the middle of the room, his head bowed, his hand running slowly through his hair. He was dressed as Superman, but the posture was all wrong, and it sent a strange prickle down Lex’s spine.

He made an involuntary noise of enquiry, and Clark looked up, blinking in surprise.  

“Oh, hey buddy,” Clark said, his face softening instantly. Lex walked across the bed towards him, reaching his nose out to sniff the hand Clark offered. It smelt like fire and ash, with the underlying scent of Clark himself. “Sorry, I forgot to get you food.”

Lex wasn’t hungry - he was more satisfied by rubbing himself against Clark’s hand, just because he could.

Letting out a low laugh, Clark bent down and picked him up, holding Lex securely in his arms. Lex was not deterred from taking as much liberty as he pleased, rubbing himself against Clark’s hands and jaw until the unpleasant smell of fire and despair began to fade.

Lex felt Clark’s sigh more than he heard it, a big hand scratching his head. They began to move towards the bathroom, and Clark let him down gently, yawning as he tugged at his suit.

“I need a shower buddy. Then we’ll go get you some food.”

Stunned, Lex watched Clark undress like he’d imagined dozens (maybe hundreds) of times, and the revelation of miles of naked skin made Lex’s brain light up like a Christmas tree.

A better person might have left or looked away, but Lex had gotten rid of that habit years ago. He watched Clark with rapt attention, taking in his perfectly smooth, bronzed skin, as if he’d recently been to a nudist beach to soak up the sun. Even Clark’s dick and nest of pubic hairs were exquisite, the crease of his hips pointing down in a perfect vee.

Clark didn’t seem to mind being watched, if he was even aware of it. He hummed softly, fiddling with the leaky old shower. God, if only Clark knew it was _him_. He’d probably be repulsed, but he’d still be disgustingly nice about letting it.

Lex sighed, a quiet wheeze of breath. What he wouldn’t give for opposable thumbs right now. One of hist best fantasies was convincing Clark he’d like it anyway, straightness or moral fibre be damned. He’d always had a slightly insane desire to mark Clark, although that was physically impossible (emotional scars notwithstanding), it didn’t stop him from trying. However, reaching forward and sinking his claws into Clark’s leg did absolutely nothing but bend them painfully. Clark huffed out a laugh, grabbing him around the middle.

“I wouldn’t do that, buddy. You’ll hurt yourself.” Lex was treated to an indulgent smile as Clark dropped him on the small vanity. He finally started the shower, and Lex was given another uninterrupted view of Clark in all his naked glory, wondering perhaps if it was God, rather than Circe, that really hated him.

“I wonder if you like water…” Clark muttered, stepping into the tub and leaving the shower curtain drawn, almost like an invitation. Lex had never turned down a good invitation.

Steadying his back legs, he jumped, his claws clattering against the bathtub as he tried to find purchase. Clark laughed, beautiful and glittering with water, his big hands lifting Lex into the tub.

“I guess that answers that question.” Still smiling, Clark shut off the shower and turned the faucet on instead, sitting down with Lex was between his legs. “I think we’d better have a bath, or I might step on you.”

As the warm water swirled around them, Lex jumped onto Clark’s chest, rubbing his cheek against a glistening pectoral muscle. Up close, Clark was even more perfect, because he was smiling at Lex open and unguarded, like he was something precious.

Just as he was enjoying the moment, something cold and shivery slithered down Lex’s spine, his joints beginning to ache. A scent he knew all too well filled the air, and he gagged, the acidic tang of magic forcing a shudder from him. Shit, this wasn’t going to be good-

 

* * *

 

Clark started in surprise as the cat yowled in pain, a weird ripple going through it. Sitting up so fast he sloshed water over the tub, Clark clutched the cat gently against his chest.

Mildy panicked, Clark hoped he hadn’t accidentally hurt the little guy. He tried to inspect him, but in the next moment his cat was suddenly much, much bigger. Magic assaulted his senses, and Clark sneezed, clinging to the writhing bundle in his arms.

With a quick pop of light, the wriggling stopped, and something heavy settled on him. Clark blinked the spots from his eyes as the heavy thing groaned, deeply, sounding more human than feline.

Clark stared. It wasn’t possible, but- “L-Lex?”

Lex made a throaty noise, his hand slipping down the side of the tub as he tried to find purchase. Clark was frozen in place, gaping as Lex suddenly sat up, straddling his thighs.

“Yes!” Lex said, his eyes gleaming with triumph. He laughed, slapping his hand against the tiled wall, giving Clark a manic grin. “The spell wore off. I should have known that sorry excuse for a witch would half bake her own spell.”

“Um, Lex,” Clark tried, feeling himself flush all the way to the roots of his hair. Lex was very… naked. “Wait a minute,” he spluttered, his brain finally catching up. “What spell? What witch?”

“Circe,” Lex sneered, gripping the sides of the tub to keep his balance. “I tried to take her out, but it - backfired.” He made an uncomfortable expression, as if admitting that was slightly painful.

Clark stared at him, confused. “Why were you trying to take her out? I thought you two worked together?”

Silently, he had to congratulate himself on how well he was taking this in his stride. Weirder things happened to him on a daily basis, but still - a minute ago he’d had a cat, and now Lex Luthor was straddling his thighs, still _very naked_. Their legs were sliding together under the water, and if he kept wriggling like that, Clark was about to have a very embarrassing reaction.

“We have done in the past,” Lex said, his eyes sliding over Clark’s face. “But we had a disagreement. She wanted to neutralise Superman.”

“Wha-” Clark tried to say, his mouth suddenly dry. A cold knot of fear formed in his stomach - Lex had _seen._ Cat or not, he knew he was Superman, and there was no denying it now, not when the suit was pooled on the bathroom floor.

“However,” Lex continued, his eyes very blue as his gaze slid over Clark again. “I rather like Superman where he is.”

Swallowing heavily, Clark held very still. This should have been the moment he told Lex to get the _hell_ off him, but then his reaction would have been very obvious. It had been years since he’d gotten a Lex induced erection (which was a _complete_ lie, he’d gotten a bit of chub last week when Lex had been all angry and sexy as he shouted at him about unnecessary property damage, but the super suit had a really good jockstrap) although Lex was far more likely to notice it this time, as it was poking him in the thigh.

“You- you could have said something!” Clark cried, trying to wrench back some control of the situation. He knew he should just have sped out of the tub and left Lex on his ass, but he couldn’t seem to make himself move, the press of Lex’s naked skin shorting out his higher brain functions.

“Well, I did try,” Lex smirked, cocking his head. “But you wouldn’t let me near your keyboard. Plus,” leaning down, Lex pressed his face very close to Clark’s, so close that he could feel the warmth of his breath. “It was a nice change. I got to sleep all day, and rub myself all over you whenever I wanted.”

Clark sucked in a surprised breath, his hand sliding over Lex’s slippery waist. Oh god, this was a _bad_ idea. “I think I liked you better as a cat.”

“Liar,” Lex said, chuckling low in his throat. He rubbed his cheek alongside Clark’s jaw, his lips finding the thick tendon of Clark’s neck and sucking a kiss there. He shifted his hips, and Clark gasped, feeling Lex’s erection fit alongside his own. Shuddering so hard he lost purchase, Clark slid down and banged his head against the tub, swallowing a mouthful of bath water.

“Ow!” he said, and Lex was laughing at him, actually shaking as he held his shoulders.

“That didn’t even hurt you!” he accused, and Clark definitely didn’t pout. “Come on _Superman_ , I don’t think your bath is big enough for both of us.”

“You got in with me,” Clark grumbled, but he let Lex drag him out, feeling strangely bereft when they were no longer touching. That didn’t last long.

Lex kissed him, his hands sliding around Clark’s waist and pulling them flush against each other. They were both slippery, and Clark’s hair was dripping wet, but he couldn’t seem to make himself pull away.

“You can’t just-” he managed, against the crease of Lex’s lips.

Lex huffed out a laugh, his fingers digging into Clark’s hips. “Yes I can.”

It was a siege - he should have known that Lex would be a good kisser, and he was pressing every advantage to turn Clark’s knees to jello. He groaned softly, his weak resolve already crumbling.

In a daze, Clark wrapped his arms carefully around Lex’s shoulders, kissing him back finally, his hand cupping the back of Lex’s head. He stroked him, like he was still a cat, and Lex seemed to like that - he thrust their hips together until Clark gasped, heat pooling low in his belly.

“Lex,” he said breathlessly, and Lex took his hand, tugging. “Shouldn’t we-”

“Come here,” Lex interrupted, kneeling smoothly and pulling until Clark got the hint and joined him.

The floor wasn’t cold or uncomfortable for him, but it must have been for Lex. “We could go to the bedroom-” Clark stopped, shuddering as Lex nudged a thigh between his legs. His slim fingers found their way into Clark’s hair, tilting his head so Lex could suck kisses along his jaw.

“Or we could fuck right here,” Lex countered, his hand creeping around to squeeze Clark’s ass.

“Oh!” Clark didn’t squeak in surprise, but it was a close call. “Brat,” he said, making a face.

Lex laughed, his breath puffing against Clark’s ear. “Lie down and I’ll suck you off.”

That was distinctly unfair. Clark couldn’t refuse - he’d fantasised so many times about Lex blowing him, he was lying down before he’d even registered what he was doing. Damn Lex anyway - only he would have the audacity to turn up in Clark’s bathroom naked and expect things to go his way.

Lex had already slithered down Clark’s knees, taking his time admiring Clark’s very red erection. A flush burned all the way to Clark’s hairline, Lex’s luminous eyes reminding him of something.

“Hey!” he said, wriggling as Lex tried to hold his hips in place. “Where you cat-peeking on me in the shower?”

The smirk Lex gave him was answer enough. “Absolutely.”

Clark didn’t have time to respond. In a very transparent attempt to shut up his protests, Lex wrapped his lips around the tip of Clark’s cock, gliding his tongue over it with the obvious intent of short-circuiting Clark’s brain. It worked - Clark gave a strangled gasp, his thighs rolling involuntarily. Lex took it, relaxing his lips and sucking him down.

There was no doubt that Lex had done this before. In moments, Clark’s whole body was as taught as a bowstring, the heat and suction tingling up his spine. No woman he’d ever slept with (which was startlingly few) had made noises like Lex was now, moaning around his dick like he was the one getting a blowjob. It was mortifying and insanely hot, the wet, slick heat of Lex’s mouth making him quiver and jerk, his control fraying. Gasping for breath, Clark nearly tore his bath mat in half, just needing something to hang on to.

“Fuck,” Lex said, his mouth making a wet pop as Clark slid free. He didn’t stop though, still pumping his hand up and down the length of Clark’s dick, keeping him at the edge. “We should have done this years ago. I want you to come in my mouth.”

“Lex-” Clark gasped, covering his face with a hand. God, he couldn’t even look at him, red faced and breathing hard. He felt rather than heard Lex’s chuckle, a hand squeezing Clark’s dick _just right_ before the wet heat was back.

He might have made a very embarrassing sound, especially when a hand began to play with his balls. Lex was really taking liberties now, and when a finger began to slide into the crease of his ass, Clark lost it.

He came with a long groan, his hips rocking up and into that wet heat. Clark caught a glimpse of Lex, swallowing him down with an air of smugness that made him look just like a cat, and  Clark shuddered all over again.

Lex licked his lip, his eyes shining with interest. “Did you just come twice?”

Clark covered his face, still tingling with aftershocks. He was _not_ going to dignify that with an answer, not when Lex was looking entirely too pleased with himself.

Clark groaned, bashing his head lightly against the tiled floor. “Did we just… have sex?”

“Depends on your definition,” Lex said, humming thoughtfully. “Consider it a thank you for taking _such_ good care of me.”

Peeking through his fingers, Clark narrowed his eyes at Lex’s amused expression. Lex moved then, as liquid as a snake, hovering over Clark’s prone form.

“Lex-” Clark tried to say, but Lex carefully moved his hands aside, leaning down to kiss him. He could taste himself on Lex’s tongue, a fissure of heat going through him as Lex took his time mapping Clark’s mouth, his erection nuding against Clark’s thigh.

“Lift your legs up,” Lex said, palming Clark’s knees and giving him a gentle push.

There was no way Lex could move him if he didn’t want to be moved, but Clark let the firm hands guide him, his breath sticking in his throat as Lex pushed his knees right up to his shoulders.

Lex was breathing harder, his eyes dark and stormy as he looked down at Clark, kneeling between his very exposed thighs. Clark jumped when he felt a hand between his legs, a slight jerk that made Lex lick his lip.

“Tell me you want this,” Lex said, a tremor going through him even as he stilled.

Clark blew out a breath, “If I didn’t, you’d know about it.”

“Yeah,” Lex said, his serious expression dissolving into a predatory smirk. “But I wanna hear you say it.”

He punctuated that statement by teasing Clark’s ass with his finger, which was incredibly dastardly. Clark couldn’t believe he was letting this happen, but if he was being really, _really_ honest with himself, this had been building up for a while. And now Lex was attempting to short out his brain again, his finger pushing against the tight ring of muscle more than just inquisitively, and Clark made a breathless little sound that couldn’t be mistaken for anything but _want_.

“Yes, okay, _yes_ ,” Clark hissed, his cock twitching with considerable interest.

Lex’s eyes glowed with triumph, and he leaned fully over Clark, capturing his mouth in a possessive kiss. He kept opening Clark with his fingers, adding more, hungrily swallowing each desperate gasp that Clark made.

Clark finally got enough control over himself to lift his hands, fanning his fingers over Lex’s back as their cocks began to slide together. It felt amazing, especially when Lex’s groan rumbled through his chest. Then Lex was pulling away slightly, and Clark might have whimpered, but it turned into a long exhale as Lex began to slide inside him.

“Lex, fuck-” Clark moaned, so full of heat he thought he might burst with it. His hands slid over Lex’s back, keeping him close, shuddering as their hips snapped together, Lex fitting snugly inside him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Lex panted, mouthing along Clark’s jaw as he set the pace, showing no mercy. “Clark,” he groaned right against Clark’s cheek, and Lex had never said his name quite like that before, with a burning touch of reverence. It undid something inside Clark, and he cried out, shuddering as his pleasure climbed in rolling waves.

After several brutal thrust that felt _really_ good, Lex buried his face against Clark’s shoulder and came, his teeth scraping against Clark’s skin. Clark followed him with a loud gasp, feeling the heat inside him, trembling as he held Lex like a lifeline. They both collapsed in a tangle of limbs, Lex kissing him hotly as he gave a few more sloppy thrusts before finally pulling out. Clark groaned, hot and tingling down to the base of his spine.

“Jesus,” Clark breathed, running a shaky hand through his hair.

Huffing, Lex grabbed the side of his face and kissed him firmly, before rolling off and up. Clark blinked stupidly at him as Lex rubbed a hand over his bald scalp, the curve of his head in profile.

He watched Lex speculatively, admiring the arch of his back and the little bump at the back of his skull. He seemed to be thinking very deeply, not moving away in any sort of hurry. Without thinking about it, Clark reached out and touched the bottom of Lex’s spine, laying his hand gently against Lex’s warm skin.

Well, now they had definitely had sex. Clark held back a snort of laughter - this afternoon he’d been contemplating buying cat litter, and now here he was, having sex with his ex-best friend on the bathroom floor. Did this make them still ex-best friends? Clark was no expert, but he was pretty sure you didn’t sleep with someone you wanted dead.

It suddenly occurred to him that Lex had gotten himself into this mess because he _had_ been defending Superman, and if it weren’t for that, they wouldn’t be sitting here right now, naked and on the precipice of something.

“Did you really try and stop Circe from attacking me?”

Lex stiffened, then his shoulders slumped. “I don’t hate you Clark, despite what you might think,” he said, frowning deeply. “You’re vulnerable to magic, and you don’t know how sadistic that bitch is. Trust me. We’re all better off without her.”

“I’ll get Zantana to look into it,” Clark said, something hopeful bubbling up inside him. He kept his hand on Lex’s back, carefully moving it until he was petting him, not wanting to push too much. Lex gave him a sideways look, his frown twitching at the corners. Maybe being a cat was having a lingering effect on him.

Lex’s expression turned considering. “You were going to keep me, weren’t you?”

Clark flushed. “Um, do you think we could put some clothes on for this conversation?”

“No,” Lex smirked, turning and kneeling next to Clark’s hip. He looked pale and handsome even in the poor light of the bathroom, his fingers entwining with Clark’s. “But I think we’d better move this to the bedroom, don’t you?”

Clark shook his head ruefully as Lex drew him to his feet. They stumbled over some of his discarded clothes, and Clark jumped onto the bed, pulling Lex down and making the springs squeal alarmingly.

“I don’t hate you either,” he said, wrapping Lex in his arms. Having the cat around, if only for a short time, had made him realise how empty his apartment really was. Lex filled any space he entered exponentially, and the bedroom suddenly felt small and cosy, rather than too large and cold.

“With a declaration like that, how can I resist?” Lex purred, and it was so cat-like, Clark had to laugh.

“Just - shut up,” Clark pressed his face against Lex’s shoulder, breaking into a grin. It was a start, at least. He’d probably still buy the cat litter, just to see the look on Lex’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> I think crocodilepatronus and I started writing sphinx!cat Lex fics at the same time, and as you can never have too many cat!Lex fics, you should definitely also go and read Hairless Cat. 
> 
> Please feel free to join me for further shenanigans on tumblr! I am always open for headcanons and general banter <3


End file.
